


Flux

by firecat



Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Crossover, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lucifer is a toy, M/M, Multi, Obsession, POV Lucifer, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduction, Spit As Lube, Threesome, Watching, cock-havers obsessing about their equipment, over-the-top orgasm metaphors, sex organs of unusual size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Maze and Loki get closer to doing something about their mutual attraction.flux (n.)A flowing together; concourse; confluence.Fusion; conversion to a liquid state by means of heat.The setting in of the tide toward the shore.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Loki (Marvel)/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Maze's Mischief, Lucifer's Crucible [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736533
Kudos: 23





	Flux

**Author's Note:**

> Brief fear/impact play scene, figured it was not long enough to tag, but let me know if I'm mistaken.

Lucifer's a lucky Devil. He's strapped down to the table in his favorite position, naked, hard, and helpless. And his tormentors aren't finished with him yet.

They are sitting with their heads together, their knees almost touching, discussing what else they might do with their toy.

To Lucifer, the sexual energy between them seems a little more direct, not entirely filtered through their mutual use of him.

And yet they still have scarcely touched each other. And his impression is that they're still struggling for dominance in some way.

"Trade ends?" suggests Loki to Maze. His emerald eyes roam hungrily over Lucifer's long body. "I want to fuck him."

"And that tongue bath you took earlier looked very enjoyable," says Maze. She runs her fingers through her long dark hair, taming its post-fucked wildness not at all. "Do you want to go first?"

"We could share him again," Loki suggests. His voice gets that sultry edge. "We both like watching each other."

Lucifer isn't sure he'll survive the sensory overload if they both take him at once. Again. But he is just a fucktoy right now. He doesn't have any say in the matter.

Loki walks over to the table. He moves like no one Lucifer has ever known, all controlled power and purpose. "Were you eavesdropping, Lucifer?" Loki asks. He doesn't wait for an answer, just pulls Lucifer's head up by the hair and kisses him roughly.

Maze takes a turn kissing him next. Her brown eyes study his face with a mixture of concern, possessiveness, and arousal. "How's your tongue feeling? Did you wear it out getting it all over Loki's sweet cock earlier? I hope not, because you're going to have to put it to work again soon."

Lucifer moistens his lips with it in anticipation.

Loki has unfastened one of Lucifer's ankle restraints. He pulls Lucifer's knee up, binding his wrist to the outside of his leg.

Then Lucifer feels something velvety and cool and _hard_ sliding against his palm. "I knew your hand was aching for him," murmurs Loki, as Lucifer curls his fingers around the shaft of his cock. Loki sucks air through his teeth and lets it out in a soft growlpurr.

_ "Loki." _

He's too tightly restrained to touch Loki's cock the way he wants to. But even just that much, the moist tip kissing his fingertips for one exquisite second...

Loki moves out of reach far too soon. Lucifer whimpers.

"I know, pet," Loki sympathizes. "But he'll be giving another part of you a lot of attention soon."

What Loki might do to him soon. With that cock. Lucifer's head swims.

They fasten Lucifer's other wrist to his ankle, then strap down his chest. He can't close his legs or roll to protect himself.

"Check if he's restrained securely," says Maze.

Lucifer suddenly feels Loki's mouth...and teeth...against his balls. He squirms desperately. Even he has pain limits when he's not warmed up...

**SLAP**

Lucifer would have been knocked off the table onto his head if it weren't for the restraints. He thrashes, on the edge of panic. Only a second after that does sweet, stinging pain bloom across his ass cheeks.

"He's secure," says Maze, grinning at Loki. "You sadistic beast."

"That's the nicest thing anyone has said to me all day," Loki purrs.

"Why don't you get...settled in first, and then I will?" suggests Maze.

"All right. That way you get a better view," Loki remarks knowingly.

Loki's hands are moving gently across Lucifer's thighs, then his ass. Pinching a little where the paddle hit him. He slips a finger in between Lucifer's ass cheeks, just resting it there, while he continues to stroke soothingly with his other hand.

Then Loki spreads his cheeks wide. Explores and teases the sensitive skin there. Lucifer's trembling all over.

_Loki_ is touching me...

Maze, his protector, sacrifices her ringside seat to stand by his head. She strokes his hair. "Sshhh, Luci, it's all right. Do you need to use your safeword?"

Lucifer violently shakes his head. He needs Loki...needs him more than safety.

The fingers between his ass cheeks are suddenly wet and slick.

"Ooh, Lucifer, he is dripping for you," Maze tells him. "Sshhh. Breathe."

"Loki," Lucifer whispers.

"Lucifer," says Loki in a quiet, intense voice.

It's as if Lucifer has never heard his name spoken before.

"I want you, Lucifer. I want you so much it _hurts._ Now hush, I'm concentrating."

Pressure. Two fingers moving in tiny, wet circles.

Then Loki's tongue between his cheeks, probing, teasing, tormenting every nerve ending with indescribable pleasure. His growls of satisfaction as he takes what he wants.

Lucifer tries to remember to breathe, even though that seems so mundane and superfluous, compared to...

Eventually, Maze whispers, "So? Does he live up to his reputation, our Silvertongue?"

_"Fuck yes_...help..."

Maze kisses Lucifer hotly. She slides her fingers between her legs and they come away glistening. She lets Lucifer lick them clean.

There are two fingers in Lucifer's ass. _Loki's fingers._ Sliding in and out, slowly, relaxing the sensitive sphincter. He finds the spot just inside that Lucifer craves to be stroked and massaged, but after a few excruciating seconds of teasing it with too much sensation, he pretends to not know where it is. He sometimes grazes it "accidentally."

Lucifer has forgotten how to use his voice. He can only gasp harshly, and twitch, and drip, and feel himself spiraling toward an event horizon.

And it's exactly what he fucking needs.

"How does it feel, Lucifer?," Loki asks. "Strapped down, wide open, with my fingers inside you?" He slides them in deep, slowly, twisting them as he pushes in. He moans. "I love fucking you like this, but there's something else I want more. What about you? Do you want my cock in you?"

"Loki. Loki. Loki." It's the only word Lucifer knows right now.

Loki's fingers are gone and his cock is suddenly dangling in Lucifer's face. Lucifer lunges at it; his restraints are too tight, but the table creaks ominously.

"You are not allowed to touch him right now, Lucifer. Spit on him. That's right, get him nice and lubed up, or you'll be the one to suffer for it."

Loki takes his time spreading the moisture around.

"Maze?" he says.

She laughs. "Not gonna spit on your cock, Loki. But if you want I'll give him some nice hard strokes, so you have more of your own juice to smear around."

Loki narrows his eyes at her. "You may have _one,"_ he says.

Maze wraps her hand around his rigid tool, then gives him one long, slow stroke. She thoroughly licks her palm. "Hope that helps," she says, smiling like only a demon can.

Loki's shuddering and squeezing his cock hard. He regains control, chuckles, and moves back to the other end of the table. He rubs his cock between Lucifer's ass cheeks, making sure everything is wet.

He begins pushing, gently but inexorably.

"Open up, Lucifer. I'm taking this gorgeous ass whether you like it or not."

The head of his cock disappears inside. They both groan. Loki stills, breathing deeply.

"Lucifer. You feel so good around me."

"Loki. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck..."

As Lucifer repeats his prayer, Loki resumes his slow, inexorable penetration, until his pubic bone presses against Lucifer's ass.

Lucifer shuts up, having lost even those words because he's holding his breath until Loki moves again.

He hears his blood rushing past his ears and his vision gets blurry around the edges.

Loki slowly withdraws and penetrates again. Lucifer gasps in a breath.

Gradually Loki moves into a steady rhythm. It would seem lazy, except for his ragged breathing. He's holding onto Lucifer's knees for leverage as he rocks in and out. His eyes are almost closed.

Lucifer's eyes are wide open because he needs to see Loki moving into him for the chaos happening in his body to make any sense.

Loki's hands close over his. He pushes in and opens his eyes and gazes into Lucifer's face. "Lucifer. You are _mine."_

"Yours, Loki," Lucifer whispers. "Yours utterly."

One moment of impossible pleasure spills into another, and another.

Maze is uncharacteristically still, standing by Lucifer, a hand fisted in his hair. It helps to ground him a little.

Loki slows his rhythm. "Not to boast, but I've been told a few times," he says, "that once you've been fucked by this cock, none of the rest ever quite measure up."

Lucifer considers this to be incontrovertible fact, but he expects Maze to mock. She's generally not impressed with cock-havers' bragging about their tools.

But instead, she merely replies mildly, "Did they say it that way? Not 'Loki fucks like a god'—of course he does, because he is one—but 'this cock'? As if you're part of the cock instead of the other way around? How does it feel to be a collection of talented parts? Silvertongue, wielder of the greatest cock? Where is Loki in all this?"

"I never thought about it like that," muses Loki, intrigued. He's pushing a little harder and faster now.

"For all that your cock is awe-inspiring, at least in my limited experience with it so far," Maze says, smirking, "I'm gonna bet the whole package is better than the sum of its very pretty parts."

Loki's hips stutter.

"Shall we investigate this more thoroughly?" he asks her, quirking an eyebrow. "If so, you would be uniquely qualified to pass judgement on something else I'm curious about."

"What would that be?"

"Whether, as I contend, there is one other just as awe-inspiring," he says. Lucifer suddenly feels Loki's hands gripping his length. He groans and struggles for control.

"Be careful," says Maze, "I might agree to that. And then where would you be?"

"Pounding your cunt with my awe-inspiring cock," returns Loki, "until you're so wrecked with pleasure you forget your own name." He sounds like he's grinning.

Maze tries to laugh but it turns into a growl. Her grip on Lucifer's hair tightens. "Did you hear that, Luci?" she whispers. "I think he likes your cock. Maybe he'll let you do to him what he's doing to you now."

Lucifer makes an incoherent noise.

Loki's thrusts go arrhythmic again. He stops moving for a moment, still buried deep. "Lucifer, I'm going to come unless I slow down." His voice is thick. "Tell me how you want it." He undulates his hips against Lucifer's ass. "Long and slow? Or," he continues, and his hands do things that make Lucifer see stars, "Fast and hard, until I explode inside you and make you shoot straight into your own mouth."

Loki delivers about five hard, fast thrusts, and stops again, gasping.

"What's it to be?" he demands.

Lucifer moans. He doesn't know. He just wants. "YES," he cries.

Maze and Loki giggle.

"In that case," Loki says, "Loki will do what he wants." Keeping hold of Lucifer's cock, he starts fucking him hard and fast, stroking him with each thrust.

Lucifer's mind and body melt into a pool of ecstasies.

Loki's cock inside him. Loki's balls slapping his ass. The little grunt Loki makes each time he bottoms out. Loki's hands, his _hands,_ around Lucifer's cock. Squeezing. Pulling. The pain in his inner thighs with each thrust in. His balls tightening. Pressure building at the base of his cock. His own loud moans.

"Oh fuck, _Lucifer..."_ Loki cries out. His hips jerk hard.

Loki's seed pumping into him. Loki's cries of pleasure. Loki's hands on his cock. The pool of ecstasies fountains into a consuming fire.

In his next moment of consciousness, Lucifer knows only that something warm and comforting and absolutely essential is gone, leaving him empty. He whimpers. There's a moist, heavy weight against his belly.

"Oh well, Loki, you missed his mouth," he hears Maze say from behind his head. "Not that I blame you. Aiming someone's cock when you're coming at the same time is difficult."

"You look very pretty with that pearl necklace on you, though," Loki murmurs into Lucifer's belly.

Maze is making smacking and licking sounds. "Mmm, so sweet," she says. "Want some?"

Lucifer opens his eyes to see Maze gathering his come from her throat and breasts. She extends a glistening hand toward Loki.

He watches Loki take Maze's hand and slide her fingers into his mouth. Maze makes a tiny sound and shivers all over.

Lucifer recognizes Maze's tiny sound. It means "my clit is suddenly the size of a small planet." His cock throbs and starts growing again.

Loki slowly savors the delicacy Maze has offered him, then fastidiously cleans her hand with his tongue. "Delectable," he purrs. "But there's still some on your nipple." He slowly reaches toward her, his mouth quirked up at the corner.

Maze merely raises an eyebrow at him. He diverts his hand and trails his fingers over his chest instead.

"Oh, but Maze," he suddenly realizes. His forehead creases in concern. "You never had your turn. Would you like it now or does Lucifer need a rest?"

Lucifer doesn't want a rest. He wants more. More more more more.

"Are you in any pain that you don't like?" Maze asks Lucifer.

His body's still in such a jumble he has to think about it. "Legs achy," he says.

"What do you want?"

"Want your clit on my tongue Maze pleeease. Ride my face pleeeeease."

Maze laughs. "I _meant,_ whether can we make you more comfortable before we continue to cruelly use you. But I suppose if I ride your face you won't have much thought left for discomfort. And that's not even mentioning what Loki's going to be doing to you."

_Loki._

Loki's suddenly there, kissing him. Lucifer tastes himself on Loki's tongue.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" he demands.

"I'm your fucktoy, Loki. Fucktoys are for fucking."

"Well then, fucktoy," says Loki, grinning. "That means you're going to be fucked again, doesn't it?"

"Mmmm!" says the fucktoy happily.

They redo Lucifer's restraints so that his legs are crossed in front of his chest and he can use his arms to help support them.

"It's your lucky day, Lucifer," Maze tells him. "I'm granting your wish. You'd better do a good job sucking me."

"Yes, Maze, pleeease...I promise I'll make your little cock feel so good...pleease."

Then she's straddling him, lowering herself to where his tongue can just barely reach the tip of her clit, jutting out from between her lips.

"Sweet little cock," purrs Lucifer.

"Why is he saying that?" Loki wants to know.

Maze reaches down and spreads her lips to give Loki a better view. "Lucifer's not the only one who's well endowed around here. This is Little Cock. I think you can see how he comes by his name. I would introduce you properly, but Lucifer's...oooh." Maze groans and writhes as Lucifer begins sucking at her.

Loki was maybe trying to say some words, but what comes out instead is a growl of desire.

"You like, Loki?" smirks Maze. "Do we have a mutual cock appreciation society?"

"Oh yes we do," says Loki in a dangerous voice. "I'd _really_ like to be where Lucifer is right now."

_"No. Mine,"_ Lucifer protests into Maze's pussy.

"Consider me next in line, then," Loki says hungrily.

"Speaking of beautiful cocks, it looks like yours is ready for another round," Maze says.

"Yes, he wants back in Lucifer's ass," says Loki. _"Right now."_

Lucifer hears a spitting sound and then hands are spreading his ass cheeks...

Maze shrieks. He must have bitten her a little too hard when Loki speared him...

Loki's inside him again...Loki's _home_...

...and Maze is home too. He sucks in her little cock and his tongue plays with it. Again he transforms into a thing made purely of pleasure, hearing growls and moans, some of them his, and feeling his cock ache and weep to be of use.

They're saying something.

"You know what would make this moment even hotter?" Loki is saying in a hypnotic voice, grinding his hips against Lucifer's ass.

"What, Loki?" asks Maze, a little breathlessly.

"My tongue in your mouth."

Lucifer can hear the grin on his face as he says it. Lucifer starts licking Maze harder.

"I dare you," whispers Maze huskily, writhing against him.

Lucifer feels Loki push deeper inside him. There's a slightly painful stretch in his hamstrings and Maze's pussy is suddenly out of reach of his tongue. He strains to lift his head up toward her.

Maze and Loki are leaning over his legs, gripping each other's shoulders, their mouths locked together.

Lucifer feels a surge of triumph. Heat rushes up his cock. He comes suddenly and hard.

Maze and Loki scarcely seem to notice, so intent are they on achieving their own pleasure.

It doesn't take much time before they also combust into flames.

~~~

A little later, they release Lucifer from his restraints. The three immortals pile into a nest of pillows and blankets at one end of the room. They lie in a heap like a litter of puppies, Lucifer in the middle. Maze and Loki soothe and stroke him, occasionally also stroking each other.

Maze holds a bottle of sports drink for Lucifer and he sucks at it like a baby.

"You were such a good toy for us, Lucifer," Maze tells him. She massages him, only pinching the welts from the rods and flogger a tiny bit. "We are giving you your body back."

Lucifer isn't sure he wants his body back, but he supposes it's not fair to make Maze take care of it _all_ the time.

Loki's running a hand through his hair, kissing his face. All tender now. "Such beautiful submission. What a gift. I am in awe. I'm releasing you. Your will is your own."

_"Loki,"_ Lucifer murmurs, still making his way back out of the place they took him, the confluence where every sensation melts into pleasure. "Hurt me so sweetly. Fucked me so well."

He takes his will back but it's still full of Loki.

"I've never..." Loki begins, but then he just kisses Lucifer again.


End file.
